


Déjà vu

by MurkyMuse



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabble, Gen, manga spoilers for 100+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things were different. Some things stayed the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Déjà vu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156139) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



The dining hall of the palace was large and intimidating. It had only been a few days since his arrival to the castle. It was still hard for Zeno to believe he belonged here as one of the King’s dragon warriors. Ryokuryuu and Hakuryuu had already gotten into the wine as the two argued battle tactics, while King Hiryuu and Seiryuu seemed to be idly listening. Zeno’s stomach growled causing King Hiryuu and the other dragons to notice him lingering at the entrance.

“Zeno”, Hiryuu greeted happily, “There you are. Come join us.”

The blond slunk in and sat beside Seiryuu. His ethereal eyes glanced briefly at the newcomer before the refined man resumed feeding crumbs to the bluebird perched on his arm. Zeno smiled almost shyly at the King and then grabbed his plate. The food tasted amazing, bursting with flavor. Zeno was used to bland food of his poor home village. To have so much food that tasted so good was a luxury. He wanted to try it all. Slowly the blond became aware of eyes on him. Zeno looked up to see the others staring at him in a mix of surprise and amusement.

“Slow down, useless brat. The food isn’t going to run away.”

“Ouryuu’s a growing boy”, Hakuryuu interrupted, “It’s natural for him to eat a lot.”

Golden eyes glared at him, “You have terrible manners.”

“Eh?” Zeno fidgeted, noticing that he’d been a little messy.

Ryokuryuu’s flashed his sharp teeth in a grin, “Seiryuu, you were pushing food towards him like he’s one of your stray birds.”

Seiryuu’s cheeks flushed as he spun piercing glaze toward Ryokuryuu.

“I did not! I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

The two glared at each other with Ryokuryuu clutching his fist as if wishing he had his spear on hand. Hakuryuu glanced back and forth between the two with an eager grin forming on his lips. Zeno cringed, not wanting to get involved in any ‘playful’ sparring. However, the ringing of laughter stopped the argument before it devolved into a brawl. As one, the four dragons turned to their King. Hiryuu’s smile was bright and entrancing as the morning sun painting the sky.

“Such cute little dragons. I’m happy you are all here with me.”

Warmth filled Zeno’s heart, and being in a castle suddenly felt much less intimidating. He was the youngest and weakest of the four dragons. Still he belonged here at his King’s side.

* * *

 

Light fell through the forest canopy as the group gathered together for dinner. It had only been a few days since Zeno joined Hiryuu’s reincarnation and his fellow dragon warriors. Hak and Yun had left to discreetly buy supplies in a nearby village, leaving the four dragons and Yona for the evening. Yun – not trusting any of them to cook – had prepared enough food for them before leaving. Zeno skipped over to get his portion from Yona, who had insisted on serving it. Zeno poured all his gratefulness into his smile for her.

“Thank you, Miss!”

He then settled down next to Seiryuu. The quiet dragon didn’t budge but Zeno could feel those golden eyes glance over him from behind the mask. Zeno flashed a grin as he quickly cleaned his plate.

“You might want to slow down, Zeno”, Ryokuryuu stated with the slightest hint of worry.

Zeno laughed, “It’s fine, it’s fine.”

His stomach growled again. Everyone turned to look at him with varying levels of disbelief.

“You really do eat a lot”, Hakuryuu sighed as he took a bite of his food, “Well, you are still young.”

“Heh”, Zeno shrugged.

“…Will…this help…?”

Zeno turned to Seiryuu, who was holding out his half-eaten serving to him. Zeno stared in shock while Ryokuryuu and Hakuryuu replied.

“Shin-ah, don’t do that.”

“You need to eat too.”

Zeno laughed again and nuzzled Seiryuu’s fluff, the little squirrel jumping from Seiryuu’s shoulder to Zeno’s head with a squeak.

“Seiryuu is kind, but Ryokuryuu and Hakuryuu are right. Seiryuu needs to eat.”

Seiryuu slowly nodded in reply. Feminine laughter chimed. As one, the four dragons turned to Yona. Her smile was bright and entrancing as the morning sun painting the sky.

“Princess?”

“Seeing you all like this…It makes me really happy that all of you are traveling with me.”

Warmth filled Zeno’s heart to the brim. As the eldest and hidden trump card of the four dragons, Zeno would go to any lengths to protect them all. He was finally back where he belonged.


End file.
